The Pokeventures
by FlareonWritesBooks
Summary: Celeste is just a normal 11 year old girl living in the Kalos region waiting to become a Pokémon trainer. Little does she know during her Pokémon journey she will encounter a legendary Pokémon, defeat the dangerous Team Flare, Become the Pokémon league champion and Become a detective who meets an orphan girl named Emma. Based on the popular game Pokémon X and Y.
1. My first pokemon

**Hello everyone! This is my first book about Pokémon and it's based on the game Pokémon X and Y.(I have Pokémon X so it's probably going to be more about X than Y) I am planning on posting a new chapter every Saturday. Some of the chapters are short but I promise you there are going to be A LOT of chapters.I hope you enjoy this book! ;D**

* * *

I wake up with excitement "today is the day!" I tell myself. I quickly change into the clothes my mother put out for me and rush down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Well someone is excited today" my mother tells me as I eat some cereal.

"How could I not be excited mom, todays the day I become a Pokémon trainer! I've been waiting for this day since I was 5!" I tell her.

"Okay just stop eating so fast Celeste you're going to choke!"

"Okay mom. Hey can you tell me a story of your Pokémon journey your stories are always interesting?" I ask her.

"Well this brings back memories, I still remember that day me and a girl that had just moved into my neighborhood named Clair went to Professor Sycamore's lab to choose our starter Pokémon, She chose Fennekin and I chose Chespin. After that we became great friends and even traveled with each other for a while, catching Pokémon and competing in double battles. But that all came to an end, Of course she wanted to go to the Univa region and I wanted to stay here in Kalos. So we split ways and I never saw her again.

After my mom tells me this story I check my watch.

"Mom I need to go it's almost 12:00!"

"Okay Celeste I packed you 80 pokeballs so you shouldn't have to buy any for a while, some potions and I packed you an extra pair of clothes just in case a-and oh, you're just growing up so fast. Listen be safe out there ok." She says.

"Don't worry mom I still get to come and see you every weekend" I tell her.

"Goodbye Celeste."

"Goodbye mom."

Then I walk out the door, I am surprised to see that my best friend Victoria is already waiting for me.

"Come on let's go!" she tells me and with that we start walking to professor Sycamore's lab.

Ten minutes later…

"Well it looks like were here" Victoria says. I look at the front of the building it is easy to spot because of the 2 giant pokeball pillars then I see someone walking towards the building like us. He looks about the same age as me and Victoria , he wears glasses and has long dark brown hair that is combed to its side. He must be the third person the professor chose to get a starter pokeball.

When we meet at the door I say "Hi, I'm Celeste and this is Victoria." And he says "Hi I'm Toby" then Victoria opens the door for us to walk in.

"Umm excuse me but which floor is the professor's office" I ask the lady at the front desk.

"Floor 3 you can take the elevator, yes the professor has been waiting for you 3." She tells me.

When we step out of the elevator I see professor Sycamore is standing next to an open suitcase with three pokeballs in it and a weird machine with a small screen on it.

"Ah I can see you three made it please take a seat." Then he points to three chairs in front of him and we sit down.

"As some of you may know this machine right here randomly generates your names into an order which is the order in which you will choose your starter Pokémon." Then he presses a button on the machine and our names appear on the small screen in this order-

1. Victoria

2. Celeste

3. Toby

Victoria is first to pick her Pokémon, she walks up to the suitcase with the three pokeballs in it.

"You have three choices." professor Sycamore says.

"The first pokeball contains Froakie the water type Pokémon , The second pokeball contains Fennekin the fire type Pokémon and the third pokeball contains Chespin the grass type Pokémon, Choose wisely." Victoria just stands there a few seconds then she reaches for the third poke ball, Chespin. I am next I walk up to the suitcase and I think _"Maybe I should pick Froakie the water type Pokémon, strong against fire types but weak against grass. Or maybe I should pick Fennekin the fire type Pokémon strong against grass types but weak against water types. Then I decide. I know which one to choose…_ Then I reach for the second pokeball, Fennekin and then sit back down. Then Toby walks up and chooses the last pokeball left, the first one, Frokie. As he walks back to his chair I hear him whisper to himself "Yessssssss!" I think he was planning on getting Froakie. Then the professor starts talking to us about the responsibilities of caring for and having a Pokémon. But I do not listen because my mind is crowded with the thoughts of having my very own Fennekin, but it's ok because I already know what he is saying by heart for my mother told me the exact thing at least a thousand times.


	2. Neville Longbottom

**Today is Saturday so you know what that means... New chapter! This chapter has a few surprises which may or may not include a person from the Harry Potter series. (This book does not include magic)**

* * *

As soon as Professor Sycamore is finished talking we leave the building. "Well Celeste I have known you since I was 5 and you have been one of the best friends I have, but I guess this is good bye." Victoria tells me.

"No" I tell her. I have been Victoria's friend since preschool and since then we have always been there for each other, she is like a sister to me and I don't want to lose her now.

"What do you mean no!" She replies.

"I mean what if we traveled together, it would be fun and we wouldn't be alone. So what do you say?" I ask her.

"Well I guess that wouldn't be so bad, so yeah sure." She tells me

"So I guess we're traveling together then."

"Yes."

"Okay then let's go."

Then I notice that Toby is standing right next to us with a nervous look on his face. "Well bye Toby it was nice meeting you" I tell him. "Bye nice meeting you too." He tells us. Then me and Victoria start walking towards route 5 where we will start our Pokémon journey.

½ a mile and a walk through route 5 later…

After we walk through route 5 the first thing we see is tall grass.

"Tall grass! Oh Celeste we should try to catch a Pokémon!" Victoria says excitedly. Then she walks into the tall grass and I follow behind her.

I walk around for a while in the tall grass before I see it, a wild level 3 Fletchling had just jumped out of the tall grass in front of me. "Go Fennekin!" I say then I throw my pokeball and see Fennekin emerge from it.

"Fennekin use ember!" I say. Fennekin listens to my orders and then uses the move ember on Fletchling, this damages the bird Pokémon quite a lot and I through a pokeball at it.

I wait nervously as the pokeball rocks back and forth again and again until I hear a click, then I know I had caught Fletchling. I bring Fennekin back into its pokeball then go and pick up Fletchling's and put it in my bag.

As I walk out of the tall grass I see Victoria staring at a pokeball in her hand.

"So did you catch anything?" I ask her.

"Yeah I got a Caterpie, what about you?" She tells me.

"I got a Fletchling."I say.

"Cool, well we better keep going."

After we walk for a while we see more tall grass but this time it has yellow flowers in it, then I look at Victoria.

"Victoria are you okay? You don't look so good." I ask her.

"*A- achu* you go ahead *achu* I'm allergic to those *achu* flowers" She tells me.

"Okay just wait here, i'll be right back." I say

Then I walk into the grass, it smells sweet like flowers. After a few seconds I hear a sound coming not far from me and I start to walk toward it thinking it's a Pokémon. Suddenly I bump and fall on top something, at first I think it's a Pokémon, but then I realize it was a boy.

I stand up and dust myself off and he does the same.

"Sorry about that." I say.

"No worries." He tells me, and I notice that he has a British accent. After he says that he looks at me and smiles, then I blush and for some reason I feel like I have a thousand Butterfrees in my stomach. He has light brown hair that is combed to the side like Toby's but different since his hair is shorter, he has light blue eyes, and a nice smile.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asks me.

"I'm Celeste." I say quietly.

"Hi Celeste, I'm Neville."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Neville."

"Nice to meet you too" Neville says.

"Well I better get going." I tell him, and then I start walking away.

"Wait!" He tells me.

"What" I say turning around to face him.

"Why don't we walk out together, I mean if that's ok with you."

"Um, sure I guess." I say then we keep walking.

10 seconds later…

"So tell me about yourself." I ask.

"Well I just moved here a month ago and I got my starter Pokémon 2 days ago, but I don't know Kalos very well and wherever I go I just seemed lost, so I just stayed here. I wish I knew the region like you do. Hey is it okay if I traveled with you." He tells me.

"Well I guess you can, it's just me and my friend Victoria." I say.

As we walk out of the tall grass I see Victoria, when she sees me she gives me a shocked look and I notice that me and Neville are holding hands. I pull my hand from his slowly and he doesn't notice. Thank goodness he didn't notice.

"Well Neville this is Victoria, and Victoria this is Neville" I tell them.

"Um Celeste, can I talk to you really quick." Victoria asks me and then she grabs my arm and pulls me behind a nearby tree.

"What is he doing here!" She whispers.

"Neville is going to travel with us, okay." I tell her.

"Fine then." She says.

"Okay come on Neville we're leaving now!" I yell.

3 miles later

"I think we should camp out here." I say.

"Okay, but I don't have a tent." Neville says.

"You can have mine, I'll just share one with Victoria." I tell him.

As I lay in my sleeping bag reading I hear Victoria ask me something but I am too deep in my book to hear, after a few second she asks again and I hear her.

"What are you reading?" she asks me.

"Harry Potter." I tell her, then I go back to my book.

"You like him don't you." I hear her ask again.

"What are you talking about?!" I say.

"Neville, you like him." She tells me.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do, I saw you guys holding hands."

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM VICTORIA!" I yell, then I throw my pillow at her in anger even though her words may be true.

* * *

** Ah so it looks like our hero has a crush on a certain magical person. Chapter three coming next week!**

**(I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters J.K Rowling does)**


	3. Meeting Lysandre and Shorts Kid

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in 3 weeks, I have been REALLY busy and I haven't worked on this for a while. But here it is... Chapter 3! Ok well this chapter is told by Celeste's, Neville's and Victoria's point of view, and since I am 3 weeks late at uploading a new chapter I made it a bit longer than the first 2 chapters. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS INJOY THIS CHAPTER! ;D**

* * *

The next day I wake up the smell of cooking eggs. After I change and brush my hair I walk outside the tent to see Neville cooking eggs by the fire.

"Neville how long have you been awake?" I ask him.

"4 hours." He answers. After he tells me this I check my watch, it is 9:00. Then look and see that his hand is bleeding.

"Neville your hand is bleeding!" I say while reaching in my back pack to get the first aid kit.

"I'm fine, you don't need to get the first aid kit out." He says.

"Yes I do, now let me see your hand." I tell him then he stretches out his hand and I grab it. I open up the first aid kit and grab some foul smelling disinfecting stuff then put some on a cotton ball and wipe it on his hand.

"Owwwwww! That stuff stings!" He tells me. Then I wrap his hand in a band aid.

_**Neville's point of view**_

_**4 Hours Earlier**_

I lay in my sleeping bag reading Harry Potter when suddenly I hear a rumbling noise coming from my stomach. I am hungry. I look in my back pack to see if I can find something to eat but all I find is an Oreo cookie, I know that Celeste and Victoria have food in their backpacks but they are still sleeping and I am not going to wake them up. I know that they probably aren't going to wake up for at least 4 more hours, so I decide to go and look for food.

As I am walking I spot some Oran berries in a tree. I pick a few berries and put them into my backpack. Then something falls from the tree and crashes to the ground with a loud crack, after I hear the crack I look at the ground and see the yolk and whites of an egg splattered all over the place (there is even some on my shoe). I look up at the tree, there must be a nest in there, then I get an idea…

I start to climb the tree carefully until I get to the branch with the nest in it, I can see four eggs surrounded by a mess of branches and twigs woven together. I reach out my hand and grab 3 eggs then turn around to put them in my backpack. Then I turn back to the nest to get the last egg, but instead I see that the egg is being guarded by a Pidgeot.

I forget about the last egg and quickly start climbing down the tree, the Pidgeot starts pecking at my hand so it starts becoming progressively harder and more painful to climb down the tree. Finally I make it to the bottom, the Pidgeot is still attacking me. "_I have to battle it in order to get it to stop attacking me" _I think, I remember reading in a book that if a wild flying type Pokémon attacks you to battle it.

"Go Pikachu" I yell and then I throw my pokeball and see Pikachu come out from it.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" After I say this Pikachu uses the move thunderbolt on Pidgeot, this move leaves Pidgeot with 10/36 HP. Pidgeot then uses the move air slash, this move leaves my Pikachu with 8/19 HP. " Pikachu use iron tail!" I yell again, Pikachu listens and uses this move on the bird Pokémon, Pidgeot then faints and I walk back towards the campsite. My hand is still bleeding but it has gone numb and I can't feel the pain anymore.

_**Celeste's point of view**_

_**Back to present**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear Victoria scream.

As soon as we hear this me and Neville rush to the tent. Just as we get there Victoria rushes out, knocking Neville to the ground (since he was standing next to the tent door). As I help Neville up Victoria says something so fast I can't hear what she is saying.

" Victoria talk slower I can't hear you!" I tell her.

"There's a s-spider in the t-tent." Victoria says.

As I walk into the tent I see a tiny spider crawling across Victoria's sleeping bag, I step on it and walk out of the tent.

"I-is the s-spider gone?"

" Yeah I squished it. You know, we should probably get going soon." I tell them.

_**15 minutes later**_

As we continue to walk along route 5 I eventually spot a kid wearing brown shorts.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Says the kid wearing shorts "But first, I have been waiting to say this all day." Then he reaches inside the back pocket of his shorts, grabs a piece of folded up paper and then reads it. "Shorts are the coolest and the comfiest! I really like shorts! You should totally give them a try sometime."

I try not to laugh but I just can't hold it in. "HHHHHHAAAAAA HA HAAA HA HA HA!

Oh my gosh! HA HAA HA!" Then Neville and Victoria start laughing too.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Says shorts kid (I decided to give him a nickname since I didn't know his name).

"Because we walk up here to battle you and the first thing you do is talk about your shorts!" Says Victoria.

"Well anyways let's just battle. Go Fletchling!" I say as I throw my pokeball.

"Go Pancham!" Says shorts kid. I go first.

"Fletchling use Fly!" I yell, then Fletchling flys up high.

"Pancham use tackle!" Says shorts kid, then Pancham tries to use to use the move tackle but it fails because my Fletchling is still up high. Fletchling then swoops down and fiercely attacks the Pancham causing it to faint. Then I check the level of his Pancham… it's level 1 and my Fletchling is level 6 (since earlier before we left I battled Victoria and Neville). Then the Pokémon return to their pokeballs.

"Wow! Your amazing miss!" Shorts kid tells me.

"Thanks!" I tell him. Then we all walk away.

_**Victoria's Point of View **_

_**A few minutes later in Camphrier Town…**_

"Well I guess we're here guys." Neville tells us.

"We should probably visit the Pokémon center, especially since yoooooouuuuuu made our Pokémon faint." I say pointing at Celeste. This morning me and Neville were feeling competitive so we challenged Celeste to a Pokémon battle, and let me just say… I probably shouldn't have done that. Because it turns out that she has been Training, and playing with her Pokémon non-stop ever since she got her Fennekin, so now they're really strong for level 6.

"Sorry." She says. "I honestly did not know that was going to happen."

"it's ok." Neville tells her. Honestly I think there is something going on between those 2 because they always seem to stare at each other for a few seconds after each conversation. They would make a cute couple, except for the fact that I know her mom well enough to say that if Celeste's mom found out that her daughter had a boyfriend at age 11, she would kill her, but maybe in the future…

As we walk into the Pokémon center I immediately run over to nurse Joy and hand her my Pokémon, So I am first.

_**45 Seconds Later…**_

"Here are your Pokémon! Come again!" Nurse Joy tells me as I retrieve my Pokémon, then I go and sit in the waiting area. As soon as I sit down my favorite song _Find You by Zedd _starts playing and I can't help but sing along-

"Silent love is calling faith  
To shatter me through your hallways  
Into echoes you can feel  
And rehearse the way you heal

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

High on words we almost used  
We're fireworks with a wet fuse  
Flying planes with paper wheels  
To the same achilles heels

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

Open up your skies (Turn up your night)  
To the speed of light (Turn up your night)  
Put your love in lights (Turn up your night)  
I will find you

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go  
Yeah you always make me go

I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

Yeah you always make me go

Turn up your night  
Turn up your night  
Turn up your night

I will find you

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go._**"**_

By the time the song is over I see that Celeste and Neville are staring at me.

"Hey! It's a catchy song ok!" I tell them.

"Okay, well come on let's g-" Neville says before Celeste interrupts him.

"WAIT! I just got a message on my Holo Caster from professor Sycamore!" Then she holds the Holo Caster in front of us and turns it on.

"Hello Celeste. I can see you and Victoria met Neville." The professor tells us.

"Hi professor!" We all say at the same time.

"Ha Ha Jinx! You guys owe me sodas!" I say. Then they both look at me with weird looks on their faces.

"Ok settle down kids, I want to introduce you to someone." Then a guy with _**REALLY**_ spiky red hair who is wearing red also, appears on the screen with the professor.

"This is Lysandre. He is the person who invented the Holo Caster, he is also an amazing scientist." The professor introduces us to Lysandre and we talk to him for a while, then Lysandre leaves and the professor reappears on the screen.

"Listen, you guys need to be careful there is a group of bad guys called Team Flare and they are planning something. Recently they have stolen pokeballs from the pokeball factory and I think they have something to do with the power outage that just happened a few minutes ago… But anyway keep an eye out for them, all I know is that they wear a lot of red." Sycamore tells us.

"Ok thanks for letting us know professor, Bye." Celeste tells him.

"Bye."

* * *

**Sooooooo what did you guys think about this chapter? When I first battled shorts kid in the game I was laughing so hard, the only problem is that I was drinking lemonade and I sort of... spit it all over the place so lesson learned, _NEVER LAUGH IF YOU'RE DRINKING SOMETHING!_ Next chapter hopefully coming next week.**


End file.
